Timers are available to control a variety of devices and functions. For example, timers may be utilized for operating outdoor lawn sprinkler systems as well as for aesthetic scenarios ranging from a string of Christmas lights to a complex animated holiday display. A variety of conditions may affect the timer activation including time settings for indoor security lights or light conditions for outdoor security lighting.
Programmable timers may control multiple devices and functions. For example, a homeowner may program lights in one room to turn on and off according to a different schedule than in another room. Software-based programmable timers provide the capacity to control exponentially more schedules of more target devices. For example, a business may utilize the software-based timer to control lawn sprinklers, lighting systems on various building levels, air conditioning systems, and outdoor security lighting as well as landscape lighting. Programming all of these systems concurrently exceeds the capacity of a standard programmable timer.
When a timer turns a device off, the device is rendered unusable until the timer powers it on again according to the timer interval. As a safety feature, a device may include an automatic shut-off module to power off the device for a designated time period. While the device is powered off, a user is unable to utilize the device and must wait for the device to be powered on.